Many factors affect performance of an antenna. Some of these factors are directly related to individual components of the antenna, including but not limited to diplexers, filters, and trimmed cables (e.g., coaxial cable having at least an outer portion trimmed off). As such, performance parameters of these components are often tested. For example, antenna components may be tested for discontinuities that may result in passive intermodulation (PIM). Other performance parameters tested may include, but are not limited, to return loss and isolation performance. Further, it is advantageous for components to be tested prior to their integration into the antenna.
Some current techniques are expensive and fallible, at least because parts of the test fixture and other parts needed for testing, such as Deutsches Institut für Normung (or “DIN”) connectors, may be soldered on and then cut off and discarded after each test. Occasionally, the soldering of the connectors or any test fixture components may be faulty, requiring additional time and expense to re-do a soldered connection.
Accordingly, it may be advantageous to have a solderless test fixture for testing cables and/or other devices, which may allow for quick assembly, and disassembly, which may save labor, time, and cost.